The air-conditioner and/or air-conditioner and heating element combination in recreational vehicles (RV) and travel trailers is generally mounted in the ceiling. The air-conditioning/heating units of conventional design carry a thermostatic control proximate the operational panel of the cooling unit. Since the thermostat is normally mounted near the ceiling, the space used by persons occupying the trailer or RV is generally much cooler than the atmosphere ambient the thermostat. Thus, it is difficult to maintain the occupied space in a RV or travel trailer at a desired and comfortable temperature. Similarly, it is difficult to maintain the occupied space in the RV at a comfortable level when heating elements are used in winter in ceiling mounted units which combine air-conditioning and heating capabilities. Also, conventional fans or blowers associated with RV air conditioners run continuously, and do not cycle with the compressor. The present invention addresses this problem.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a secondary control system for the air-conditioning/heating unit of a RV. This control system is designed to be simple to install and relatively safe to operate since it is especially suitable for low voltage control. The control system can enable the RV user to control the air conditioner/heater from a remote location. Since the low voltage control can be mounted at a selected location, normally proximate the occupied space within the RV or trailer, a more comfortable and predictable temperature can be established than that maintained by a roof-mounted thermostat.